paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Love is My Mission (part 4) (AKA The truth)
Oh "SKYE!!!!" Chase screamed as he ran as fast as possible to catch up with the van until he collapsed on the street and just stared into the distance as the van disappeared out of his sight. "No....." Kara whispered to herself as a tear escaped her eye and her hand formed a fist. "Skye!!! WE GOTTA SAVE HER!!" Ryder exclaimed as he was about to press the paw patrol button until Katie stopped him. "NOT TIME FOR THAT WE GOTTA GO SAVE HER NOW!!" Katie stated as she began to run until Rocky stopped her. "But Katie we don't know where they are!" Rocky said as he was biting on Katie's dress. Then out of nowhere, Kara let out a scream as tears escaped her eyes "WELL YOU GOTTA GO SAVE HER NOW!!!" "Kara calm down!" Marshall stated as he stared at Kara scared. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! I DON'T WANT THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME HAPPEN TO CHASE!!!" Kara screamed as she just went back to the front yard of the tower and sat on the stairs wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kara what's wrong? What do you mean by "you don't want the same thing that happened to you happen to me?" Chase asked as he ran back and sat on Kara's lap. Then all the pups followed Chase and sat on the lawn by Kara. "Let me tell you guys a story. There was once a girl who had an adorable golden retriever with sapphire blue eyes named Cookie who was the girl's best friend and assistant at the girl's job... But then one day a mean man came in and took the puppy from the girl and the girl never found the pup......." "Aww I feel bad for the poor girl who lost her pup........" Zuma stated as he wiped A tear from his eye. Then Kara said the truth of the story full of pain as she said it. "I was the girl who lost that best friend....it's been a year since I saw her.... This was before I moved here... And that man was the man who took my Cookie from me.. And he pup-nappedd my Cookie on purpose ........ And now he is after me for revenge of something that happened a long Time ago....." "So he is after you? So he pup napped Skye to get revenge on you? but why?" Chase asked. "Cause that guy.......he's my brother" As the paw patrol stared at Kara shocked and in awe, Chase whimpered feeling her pain as he licked her on the cheek to make her feel better. "I just hope that Skye and Cookie are OK..........." (With Skye........) "Oh man....... I hope the guys find me!!" Skye stated as she stayed in the bag until the killer opened the door of his car, dumped Skye out of the bag, and grabbed the duffel bag. "Now don't leave Little cockapoo. For some reason some of my dogs are disappearing!" The killer stated as he closed the door and barged in another house. "Are you Okay?" a voice came out of the a secret door under the bottom of the driver seat. "Where are you?! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" Skye stated as she struggled with her paws tied up in ropes. "Relax I won't hurt you..." the golden retriever with sapphire blue eyes stated as she came out of the door and untied Skye. "Thanks.. I'm Skye. Who are you?" Skye asked as she got untied. The golden retriever gave her the answer she wanted "I'm Cookie." TBC �� Click here for previous part Click here for more information about Cookie Category:Songs Sung By Chase